Fairy Tail Fairy Tales
by Kizziecat3000
Summary: What happens when the Fairy Tail Guild gets thrown into a bunch of Fairy Tales? Will they get out or will they be trapped in there forever?
1. Prolouge

It was a normal day in the guild, Natsu and Gray were fighting, Erza was happily eating a piece of cake. Jet and Droy were arguing over who was right for Levy. Levy was curled up in a corner, reading a book. Freed was obsessing over Laxus, who was trying(and failing) to ignore him. Mira was lost in fantasies about her favorite pairings. Elfman was shouting something about manliness, to an annoyed Evergreen. Bickslow and his babies were doing some weird sort of dance with Vijeeter. Master was crying in a corner about all the bills he had to pay for damage. Cana was currently drinking Fiore out of wine, while Macao and Wakaba were talking about the old days. Lisanna was talking to Mavis who had stopped by. Romeo was sitting with Wendy. Happy was trying to give Carla a fish. Gajeel was sitting in the corner, munching on the silverware. Lucy was trying to keep Loke from flirting with the entire guild. Juvia had found another 'love potion' and was trying to figure out how to get it to Gray. Unfortunately, Natsu and Gray knocked over Erza's cake and one of them stepped on it. Everyone froze. "He did it!" Natsu and Gray pointed at each other. "You will pay! My cake will be avenged!" Erza shouted. Somehow, Natsu was thrown into Juvia who knocked into Levy. Levy's book got dropped and Juvia's potion spilled all over it. The guild froze again, they all knew that Juvia's love potions were rarely that. Suddenly the guild was filled with a puff of smoke and everyone was thrown around. 


	2. CinderLucy

Lucy sat up, groaning, "Ugh, what happened, where am I?"

"CinderLucy! I told you to clean my dress!" Lisanna walked in holding up a perfectly clean dress, "See, there is a spot of dirt on it!" The girl thrust the dress into Lucy's arms pointing to a nonexistent spot.

"CinderLucy! I thought I asked you to polish my shoes?!" Gray came in holding a pair of high heeled shoes and surprisingly wearing a dress.

"Gray, what are you wearing?" Lucy asked, confused.

"My name is Graylinda! Get it right!" Gray shouted, "And I'll have you know that I am actually wearing my clothes this time!"

"Ok.." Lucy said, hesitantly.

"CinderLucy! I told you to clean the kitchen! How else am I supposed to make a cake?!" Erza came in.

"I'm sorry, Erza" Lucy apologized.

"What have I told you, you are to call me Stepmother!" Erza growled.

Lucy stopped for a second to think, " _Let's think, I woke up here after Juvia spilled her potion on Levy's book of Fairy Tales. Everyone is calling me CinderLucy, Gray is a girl, and Erza insists I call her Stepmother. Oh God, I must be in Cinderella! And I'm Cinderella. But why are Lisanna, Gray, and Erza acting weird? That doesn't make sense, unless, they aren't MY Lisanna, Gray, and Erza! But how do I get out of here? Maybe I have to complete the Fairy Tail? But what if that doesn't work? I guess that is my only option right now, so I must try it!"_

"CinderLucy! Answer me!" Lisanna snapped, "I asked when you were going to clean my dress!"

"Oh, uh, right away, Lisanna!" Lucy got up and grabbed the dress.

"What about my shoes?" Gray argued.

"Right away, Gray- I mean Graylinda" Lucy took the shoes out of Gray's arms.

"And my kitchen! I want my cake!" Erza shouted.

"I'll get right on it!" Lucy rushed down to the kitchen. She started to scrub the kitchen that somehow looked even messier than Natsu's house(if that was possible). After a few minutes of scrubbing, she heard a knock on the door. Lucy scrambled to open it. Wakaba stood outside.

"Wakaba? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I'm here on behalf of the King" Wakaba answered, somehow he was managing not to smoke at all. At the word 'King', Erza, Lisanna, and Gray came running down the stairs and pushed Lucy away from the door.

"What does the King want?" Erza asked.

"He is hosting a ball tonight to decide who gets to marry Prince Natsu" Wakaba answered, hands shaking, trying to get a cigarette out of his pocket.

" _You have got to be kidding me,"_ Lucy thought, " _Natsu is the prince? This is not going to end well"_

"We would be delighted to attend" Lisanna spoke up.

"Great, the King has requested all females of marrying age to attend" Wakaba quickly left as he lighted his cigarette and started happily puffing away.

" _Somethings will never change"_ Lucy thought.

"CinderLucy! Now you have to wash all my dresses" Lisanna ordered.

"And all of my shoes" Gray added.

"And clean my kitchen so I can make a celebratory cake" Erza declared.

"Of course," Lucy bowed, "And when that is all done, can I go to the ball?"

The three broke out into laughter, "You, CinderLucy, going to the ball?"

"The royal ball?" Gray continued.

"Never," Erza finished, "You are much to uncivilized to attend! You will make a fool out of yourself" Lucy found herself wanting to cry, but ket it in.

" _Remember, you will get to go, that is how the story ends,"_ she reminded herself, " _Besides, why do you want to go to that silly old ball anyways? Natsu and Gray will probably start fighting and ruin it all! Yet, I need to get Natsu to fall in love with me if I want to get out of here"_

Lucy spent the rest of the day, washing, cleaning, and polishing. She managed to get everything done and dress the three. Of course, keeping Gray dressed was another thing all together. Finally the time came that it was time to go to the ball.

"CinderLucy! I want you to clean this house so hard that it blinds anyone who happens to pass by" Erza instructed.

"Yes, Stepmother" Lucy replied.

"Good!" Erza said, before stepping into the carriage after Gray and Lisanna.

Lucy watched the carriage leave, " _Now, how do I summon my Fairy Godmother?"_

"You already have" Lucy spun around to find Mavis behind her.

"Master Mavis, you're my Fairy Godmother?" Lucy asked in surprise, "Actually, why does that surprise me?"

Mavis giggled, "I hoped you would be the one here"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Simple, I'm _your_ Mavis" Mavis answered.

"Really?" Lucy asked, hopefully.

"Yep, now to get you to the ball" Mavis summoned a wand from midair.

"Mavis, do you happen to know how to get out of here?"

" As a matter of fact I do!" Mavis replied, "All you have to do is complete your Fairy Tale and you will get out of here!"

"I figured" Lucy answered.

"Now, lets see, I'll turn this pumpkin into your carriage," Mavis flicked her wand, "I will turn these mice into your horses" Suddenly three mice were turned into horses. One was a suspicious blue, and Lucy could have sworn she heard it say 'Aye sir'. Another was pure white which the blue on seemed all too eager to stand next to. The final one was black and for some reason had a sword strapped to its back.

"Really? Happy, Carla and Lily?" Lucy asked.

"Hey, I don't make the rules! I just follow them, and these are not ours" Mavis told her.

"Good, I don't need to deal with a snarky horse named Happy" Lucy mumbled.

"Now the coachman" for some reason, Mavis turned Lily into a person now.

"Why didn't you do that at the beginning?"

"Because this was more fun" Mavis giggled.

"Indeed" Lily replied, while Lucy sweatdropped.

"Now for the clothes and the shoes" With a wave of her wand, Lucy was wearing a long, pink dress that matched her Fairy Tail mark and a pair of glass slippers.

"Couldn't I have less fragile shoes?" Lucy asked.

"Nope, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go help someone else," Mavis said, cheerfully, "Remember, the spell wears of at midnight" Mavis disappeared in a cloud of fairy dust.

"Great, now I'm stuck with Lily as a coachman, a pumpkin carriage, Happy and Carla as horses, and glass slippers!" Lucy complained, "I'm going to a ball where both Natsu and Gray will be. What could go wrong?" Lily actually managed to keep Happy from molesting Carla and brought Lucy to the ball. Lucy stepped out of the carriage.

"Thank you Lily"

"Of course my Lady" Lucy walked up the steps and walked into the ballroom. She took the scene in, the entire Fairy Tail guild was inside. If Lucy didn't know better, she would say that she was no longer in the book, but back at home. The only differences were that Gray was a girl, Makarov was tall and had a crown on. Natsu wasn't present yet, and Wendy, Romeo, and Asuka were all grown up. Not to mention that Lily, Happy, and Carla were still outside. The trimens were also running around, flirting with everyone, men and women alike. Poor Erza was being molested by Ichia. Lucy sweatdropped at that.

"Announcing his royal highness, Prince Natsu!" Wakaba called. Natsu walked out onto a balcony, his eyes scanning the crowd, upon seeing Gray he burst out into laughter.

" _I guess this is MY Natsu"_ Lucy inwardly sweatdropped.

"Yo, Luce!" Natsu called out walking over to her, "Wanna dance?" Everyone's eyes were on her.

"Um, sure Natsu," Lucy blushed, "I mean Prince Natsu"

"What the heck is going on here? Master seems to have lost all of his memories as did everyone else! And why is Gray a girl?! Where the hell are we?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, we're in Cinderella" Lucy told him.

"Cinder what now?" Natsu asked.

"Cinderella, it's a fairy tale" Lucy replied.

"I'm not an idiot, Lucy!" Natsu argued, "I know who is in Fairy Tail"

"No, not Fairy Tail, fairy tales! Made up stories" Lucy corrected.

"Oh," Natsu said, "What is this one about?"

"You are Prince Charming, I am Cinderella. Long story short, I wanted to come to the ball, but my stepsisters and stepmother wouldn't let me! I end up getting my Fairy Godmothers help and come here and win your heart over. At midnight I have to leave, but I leave behind a glass slipper.."

"Who would wear a glass slipper?" Natsu interrupted.

"How should I know?" Lucy sighed, "Anyways you get the glass slipper and search all over the countryside to find the maiden who fits the shoe. You intend to marry the one who does"

"Wouldn't a lot of people fit the shoe?" Natsu asked.

"How should I know, it's a story!" Lucy insisted.

"Ok, but what does this have to do with Gray being a girl?" Natsu asked.

Lucy face palmed, "Gray is one of my stepsisters"

"Ha, that's rich!" Natsu laughed, "Anyone have a camera?"

Levy brought one over to Natsu, "Here you go, your royal highness"

"Thanks" Natsu walked over to Gray and snapped a picture of him. Lucy deadpanned. Natsu came back over and put the picture in his pocket.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"What, this is good blackmailing material" Natsu replied.

"Focus, we're stuck in here until the story is finished, you have to pay attention!" Lucy scolded.

"I did listen, you leave your dress and run home and I have to find Gray and marry him" Natsu said.

"No!" Lucy started, but froze when she heard the clock strike midnight, "I have to go!" Lucy ran out of the room and towards the carriage.

"Luce! Where are you going?!" Natsu shouted, running after her. Lucy tripped and lost one of her shoes in the process.

"Yo, Luce, you forgot your shoe!" Natsu picked up the slipper. Lucy saddled Carla and took off into the night. Lucy had just gotten out of sight when Carla turned into a mouse. Lucy had to walk the rest of the way home, barefoot as she couldn't walk with one high heel. When Lucy got home, she found the house to be really clean. There was a note on the door,

" **To CinderLucy,**

 **From your Fairy God-Mavis"**

Lucy smiled as she took the note off the door and went inside, careful not to track any dirt inside. Lucy had just enough time to wash up and put a cake in the oven before Erza, Gray, and Lisanna got home.

"I can't believe you actually did that, CinderLucy" Lisanna commented.

"Yeah" Gray added.

"You even put a cake in the oven" Erza's eyes lit up.

"I still can't believe Prince Natsu chose you over me" Lisanna said. Lucy froze.

"I'm just that much better than you" Gray argued.

Lucy sighed, " _they must have thought that photo to be for romantic purposes"_

"We'll have the cake to celebrate!" Erza announced. Lucy had just taken the cake out of the oven, when there was knocking at the door.

"CinderLucy! Answer the door!" Lisanna commanded, even though she was right next to the door and Lucy was all the way in the kitchen. Lucy opened the door to find Natsu standing outside.

"Prince Natsu!" Lisanna squealed and pushed Lucy out of the way.

"I am looking for the maiden who dropped her slipper" Natsu said.

" _He remembered"_ Lucy's heart swooned.

"I wish to give it back to her and marry Gray" Natsu continued.

Lucy felt her heart dropped, " _He is going to screw this up"_

"I certainly didn't lose it" Lisanna answered.

"Nor did I" Erza replied.

"Not me" Gray added.

"Of course not, Lucy did" Natsu clarified.

"CinderLucy?" all three screeched.

"Yes" Lucy stepped up to the front and took the slipper from Natsu's hand.

"We told you not to the ball" Erza yelled.

"Sorry" Lucy sounded remarkable like Aries.

"The most important thing though is he wants to marry me" Gray spoke up.

"But your name is Graylinda, not Gray!" Lisanna argued, "He wants to marry me"

"Does not! Your name isn't even close to Gray!" Gray shot back, soon the two of them were rolling around on the floor fighting.

"You know what?! I can't do this!" Natsu shouted, "There is no way in hell that I'm going to marry Ice Prick over there! Luce, you are to marry me and that's final! You are the only sane person in here, lets go!" Natsu picked Lucy up and carried her bridal style to Happy, who had once again turned into a horse, and the two of them rode off into the sunset together.


	3. Levy and the Beast

Gajeel rubbed his head, " _Where the hell am I?"_

"Prince Gajeel, there is an old woman at the door who wants to come in, should I let her?" Natsu asked. He was dressed in a butler's suit which caused Gajeel to laugh.

"I'll take that as a no, sire" Natsu stepped away.

A few minutes later, Mavis came storming in, "What were you thinking, not letting an old woman like me in!"

"Master Mavis, I never said that" Gajeel spoke up.

"You will pay for that!" Mavis continued.

"Mavis, I'm sorry, I was too busy laughing at Natsu in a butler's costume.." Gajeel tried to explain.

"No excuses!" Mavis shouted, "You and this entire household are cursed to never be yourselves until you can get a girl to kiss you!"

"What the hell, Mavis! There is no way that is happening!"

"You have until all the petals of this rose fall off or you'll be a beast forever!" Mavis finished. With that, she vanished, leaving Gajeel alone, will the rose.

Gajeel looked into the mirror, " _What the hell?! How did I get into my Dragon Force?!"_

* * *

Levy sat in a little bookstore, reading. She had long since figured out that she was in a Fairy Tale of some sort, she just had no idea which one. So far nothing had happened that might suggest one over the others.

"Levy! Marry me!" Jet ran in.

"No, Marry me!" Droy shouted.

"Shhh!" Everyone in the store hushed. Levy found herself being dragged out of the store.

"Jet, Droy! How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to marry you guys!" Levy said.

"Dear, Levy! You are such a beauty, how could I not want to marry you?" Jet said.

"You are prettier than all the other ladies combined" Droy added.

"Levy! Have you been reading books again?" Makarov asked, storming over to her.

"Yes, Master" Levy admitted.

"First of all, you are to call me father, second, I thought I told you books are bad for you! They make you expect things that aren't going to happen! You're just setting yourself up for disappointment" Makarov scolded, "Now, I'm going through the forest to go to the Guild Masters Convention, I trust you'll stay away from books until I'm back"

"Yes, father" Levy agreed.

"Good, I should be back within a few days, Panther Lily is a good, strong, horse" Makarov climbed onto the black horse and rode out into the woods.

" _Where have I heard this before?"_ Levy thought, " _I'm pretty sure the story must have already started"_ Levy ended going back into the store to do some research, much to Jet and Droy's dismay. Levy soon got lost in a book and time flew by. Levy was startled out of it when Panther Lily broke into the store, in a panic.

"Woah, there Lily, calm down, what happened?" Levy stroked the horse on the muzzle.

"Neigh" Lily whinnied.

"What happened to Master- I mean father?" Levy stamped his hooves and pointed his head in the direction of the woods.

"Do you want me to follow you?" Lily shook his head up and down. Levy climbed up on top of Lily, "Okay, Lily, take me to him" The horse took off into a gallop into the woods. Panther Lily stopped at an old castle.

"Is he in there?" Levy asked. Lily whinnied in agreement, "Don't worry, I'll get him out of there" Levy creeped into the castle and headed down towards the dungeons. She found Makarov in a cell, the key sitting on a table at the end of the hall. Levy grabbed the key and unlocked Makarov's door.

"Don't worry, father, I'll get you out of here" Levy said, as she fumbled with the key.

"Levy, get out of here" Makarov demanded.

"No, I'm not leaving here without you" Levy insisted.

"Well, well, what do we have here? The shrimp has come to rescue Master! Why didn't they send someone else here, maybe Erza, Gildarts, Natsu, oh wait, they all work for me" the voice laughed.

Levy turned around, "Gajeel?"

"They call me Black Steel Gajeel nowadays, ever since First Master cursed me to be this _beast_ "

"Beast?" a light bulb went off in Levy's head, "We're in Beauty and the Beast!  
"Metalicana told me that story once, I found it weird!" Gajeel commented, "But now that I'm in it, I find it even weirder"

"Well, let Mast- I mean my father go!" Levy shouted.

"Fine, he isn't of any use to me, he's not MY Makarov, so there is no point, but you," Gajeel paused, "You are MY Shrimp, aren't you?" Levy nodded, "So it's settled, you stay with me, and I'll let Makarov go free"

"Levy, no, forget about me," Makarov demanded, "Save yourself, go get the others to help!"

"No, father! You go!" Levy walked over to Gajeel, "You have a deal, Gajeel"

"You heard the girl, let the old man go!" A red suit of armour unlocked Makarov and dragged him outside.

"Erza?" Levy asked.

Gajeel nodded, "I never knew armour could eat cake" he shuttered.

Levy giggled, "What about everyone else?"

"Salamander is a candlestick"

"Figures" Levy muttered.

"Gray is a bucket of ice, Juvia is a sink," Gajeel shuttered, "Don't go down the back stairwell as it's currently flooded from Juvia not being able to be near Gray"

"Noted" Levy said.

"Mira is a broom, Lisanna is a dresser, Elfman is a desk," Gajeel turned to her and whispered, "But don't call him anything other than a man or he'll get angry"

"Master! Should I have Macao prepare for dinner?" Erza said coming back in.

"Of course, make it for two though" Gajeel ordered.

"Right away" Erza left.

"Macao is a teapot and Romeo is a teacup. Wakaba is a pipe of course, just like Cana is a barrel of alcohol. Laki is a clock for some reason, no idea why. Bickslow and his babies are cups. Laxus is the oven and Freed is a dish towel" Levy snickered at that, "Evergreen is ironically a stone statue, and Gildarts is a pillow. The rest are silverware, at least those that I didn't eat"

"Gajeel!" Levy scolded.

"Hey! I got hungry!" Gajeel defended, "Oh, and Lucy is a plate"

"I can't believe you ate our friends!" Levy shouted.

"Hey! Just the annoying ones, like Vijeeter and Warren! He kept knowing what I was thinking!" Gajeel argued.

"That's it, I'm going to my room" Levy stormed off.

"So much for finishing the story and getting out of here" Gajeel mumbled, walking off towards his study to deal with Elfman who kept knocking the papers off of him by shouting 'Man!' Gajeel wished that Elfman was a metal desk so he could eat him.

Levy found a spare bedroom and went in, slamming the door behind her.

"Who are you?" a white dresser asked.

"I'm Levy, you must be Lisanna"

"Yeah, I assume Gajeel told you" Lisanna said.

"Gajeel found a girl!" A white broom shrieked jumping(floating) onto the bed, "Eek"

"Mira!" Lisanna shouted.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy!" Mira squealed, "Tell me, is he good?"

Levy blushed a deep red, "Uh…"

"Mira, you'll scare her away!" Lisanna scolded.  
"Sorry, it's just been so long since Gajeel brought a girl home," Mira explained, "Maybe the curse will finally be lifted"

"Mira!" Lisanna hissed, "We're not supposed to tell about the curse"

"Oh, right, sorry! Forget I said anything" Mira said.

"Could you guys please be quiet!" Levy looked in horror at the pillow, "I'm trying to sleep" The pillow had Gildarts's face on it.

"Eeek, Gildarts, what are you doing here?" Levy jumped away from Gildarts.

"I'm _trying_ to take a nap!" Gildarts huffed, before rolling over and going to sleep.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that" Lisanna assured her.

"Aye, sir!" the bed said, Levy noticed that the bed was painted blue.

"Happy?" Levy asked, cautiously.

"Aye" Happy agreed.

"Come on!" Mira somehow pulled Levy over to Lisanna, "Let's get you an outfit for dinner" Levy's protests were drowned out by the sound of Gildarts snoring. By the end of it, the two had dressed Levy up in a long, orange ball gown.

"Do I have to wear this?" Levy asked.

"Yes, with that dress, Gajeel is certain to fall for you" Mira insisted.

"Fine," Levy sighed, "If you say so"

"I do" Mira replied.

"Dinner is being served" Erza said, coming in.

"Yay!" Mira clapped what would be her hands together.

"Come on" Lisanna waddled out of the room.

"Aye, sir" Happy followed. Mira pushed Levy out of the door, bringing up the rear.

They made their way downstairs towards the dining room, being met with other along the way. Erza had to pull Happy away from Carla who was a blanket. A fan ended up walking _(hopping)_ next to Levy. Levy found out that the fan was actually Wendy. The finally made it to the dining room. Mira, started singing 'Be Our Guest' somewhere along the way, but was hushed by Evergreen who was annoyed of Elfman shouting, 'It's Manly to sing!' Levy looked around the dining room, Bickslow and his babies were pushing tables together, while Macao was ordering the dining supplies where to go(for some reason know one wanted to be Gajeel's utensils). Lucy was trying to break up Natsu and Gray from fighting. A dish towel was currently wrapped around an oven in the kitchen. A barrel of alcohol was complaining to a pipe that they couldn't drink anymore. Erza had run off to the kitchen and was currently icing a cake.

"Quiet!" Mira shouted, "Gajeel has brought home a girl!" All chatter stopped in the room, even Natsu and Gray stopped fighting.

"Dinner!" Erza called out, ending the silence.

"Yay!" Natsu shouted. Everyone made their way towards the tables, lining up. Mira led Levy to a chair that was across from another. The doors were swung open and Gajeel walked in. He was wearing a suit and tie that looked odd with his Dragon Force mode activated. Levy found herself blushing as Gajeel sat down across from her.

"What do you think of my castle, Shrimp?"

"It's nice" Levy commented, "Though, I much prefer everyone as humans" she added quietly.

Gajeel laughed, "Yeah, same"

"Doesn't it feel weird to eat on your servants?" Levy asked, "Or eat them"

"Nah, I try not to think of them as people, or guildmates," Gajeel paused, "Except Jose, he was the first to be eaten" everyone shuttered at the memory of that.

"That's…" Levy struggled to find the right word, "nice"

Gajeel laughed, "And thanks for bringing Lily to me, I was beginning to miss him, don't tell him I said that, though"

"Yeah" Levy answered.  
"Now the entire family is here except Makarov, but I doubt you'll let him come back" Gajeel sighed.

"Don't you want to get out?" Levy asked.

"Not happening, Shrimp! I don't want to have to kiss some random girl"

"It's not some random girl!" Levy insisted, "You have to kiss me!"

"Oh, well in that case..." Gajeel leaned in to kiss her.

"Not now, you idiot!" Levy hissed. All the servants dropped the breaths that they had been holding.

"Then when?!" Gajeel asked annoyed.

"After you almost die at the hands of Gaston" Levy replied.

"And who is that?" Gajeel asked.

Levy gasped, "I think that would be Jet and Droy"

"What?!" Gajeel choked on his drink, "How are they supposed to almost kill me?"

"Gajeel, it's a story" Levy reminded.

"We'll save you Levy-Chan!" Jet and Droy burst into the Dining Hall.

Levy sighed, "You're early"

Jet and Droy looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Levy looked towards Gajeel, "I mean, I don't need saving"

"That beast must have blackmailed Levy into saying that!" Droy shouted.

"Yeah, Don't worry, I will kill him for you, Levy-Chan" Jet rushed towards Gajeel only to be knocked out with a punch. Droy went at Gajeel next, he too being knocked out with one move.

"Now do I get to kiss you?" Gajeel asked.

Levy deadpanned, "I guess some people never change" Gajeel grabbed Levy and pulled her into a kiss. When the two pulled away, they noticed that everyone was back to normal. Then they continued kissing, for they both secretly(or not) enjoyed it.


	4. The Little Mer-Juvia

Juvia woke up, she was laying on a seashell, underwater. Juvia noticed that instead of legs she had a tail.

"Juvia thinks this is very stereotypical"

"Oh, great! I'm stuck with the stalker" Juvia looked up to find Aquarius.

"Aquarius?"

"The one and only," Aquarius flipped her hair, "Look, can we just get this over with so I can get back to my date"

"Juvia doesn't know where she is"

"Underwater, dummy" Aquarius said.

"Juvia thinks this is going to be a long day"

"It doesn't have to be a day! Just go up there and kiss him!" Aquarius ordered, sending a wave at Juvia, making her fly(swim, float) upwards. Juvia managed to get ahold of herself right as she floated past a cave.

"Juvia wonders what's inside"

"Hey, Juvia, come in" Mavis called out.

"First Master, Mavis?" Juvia asked surprised.

"Yeah, listen! Gray is above the water-" Mavis started.

"Oh Gray-sama! Juvia is coming for you!" Mavis caught her by the end of her tail.

"Juvia," Mavis spun Juvia around, "To get him, you have to first take this potion"

"Juvia will take it now" Mavis held the bottle out of her reach.

"Then you must give me your voice" Mavis continued.

"Juvia will do anything"

"Listen! You only have three days to get Gray to kiss you," Mavis paused, "And no, it has to be voluntary! No molesting!"

"Juvia will do anything"

"But, if you don't get him to kiss you by three days, you will lose your legs forever and you will never be able to go back to Fairy Tail! You also will be forced to marry some merman down here" Mavis warned.

"Juvia can do it!" Mavis took Juvia's voice and gave Juvia the potion.

"Remember, three days!"

* * *

"Juvia! Are you okay?!" Juvia woke up to find a quite naked Gray hovering above her.

" _Oh Gray-sama! Juvia always knew that you wanted to do this with her!"_ Juvia tried to say.

"Juvia, are you okay? Why can't you speak?" Gray asked, offering her a hand. Juvia yanked him down so he was on top of her, and tried to take her own clothes off.

"What the hell, Juvia?!" Gray shouted jumping up, "What are you doing" Juvia pointed to his naked chest. Gray looked down, "Oh, Crap! When did that happen?"

" _Gray-sama does not want to do that with Juvia?"_ Juvia wondered, confused, " _Which love rival would he rather do it with?! Juvia will kill anyone who dares stand between me and my beloved!"_

Gray took a step back, "Juvia, did you lose your voice?" Juvia nodded. "Well then, come inside and I can see if my healers can get it back"

" _Only Gray-sama can get Juvia's voice back! Kiss Juvia, Gray-sama! You're Juvia's only hope!"_

"Wendy, come help! Juvia lost her voice" Gray called once they got inside.

"Who's Juvia?" Wendy asked.

"Oh right" Gray sighed.

"I can try though," Wendy said, "But could you please put on your clothes?"

"Crap! Why does this keep happening?!" Gray went off in search of his clothes.

" _What Juvia would give to go off with Gray-sama right now!"_

* * *

"Juvia, are you sure you want to take this boat ride, shouldn't you be resting so your voice can recover" Gray asked worriedly.

" _Juvia just needs Gray-sama to kiss Juvia!"_

"Okay then" Gray pushed the boat out into the ocean and jumped in.

"Kiss the girl!" a blue fish jumped out of the water.

"What the hell?!" Gray shouted.

"You liiiike her, so kiss her!" the fish jumped out again.

"Happy?! You're a fish?!" Gray shouted.

" _Yes Gray-sama, kiss Juvia!"_ Juvia leaned in for a kiss.

"Juvia, what are you doing?! Don't listen to Happy!" Gray shouted, standing up.

"Ice prick!"

"Natsu, you're a crab?" Gray asked.

"So what?!" Natsu asked, "Just kiss Juvia and you can get out! Out of what I don't know! Aquarius told me that"

"Aquarius is here?" Gray asked. Juvia nodded. "So all I have to do is kiss you and we can go back to Fairy Tail?" Juvia nodded vigorously.

" _Yes, kiss Juvia!"_ she inwardly screamed.

"Fine!" Gray leaned in to give Juvia a peck on the cheek, but Juvia ended up kissing his lips. At first Gray was shocked, but he kissed her back soon. Somehow Gray's clothes ended up in the water, and Juvia took hers off as well. Let's just say, their guild members were surprised to find the two of them naked and making out.


	5. Snow Carla and the Seven Dragon Slayers

**Authors Note:**

 **Honestly, I feel bad for Carla, I feel like I gave her the worst story, so let's hope she doesn't need too much therapy by the time this is over.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Snow Carla, wake up!" Mavis shouted.

Carla woke up with a bolt, "First Master! What are you doing here?! What am I doing here?! Where is here?!"

"Silly Snow Carla, you're inside Levy's book and you have to act out the story to get out" Mavis said.

"I'm in a Fairy Tale? Which one? Oh, wait"

Mavis giggled, "Well I have to go help someone else, I'll be back"

With that Mavis disappeared, "Why'd it have to be me?"

* * *

"Snow Carla!" Alzack called, "I've been ordered to kill you by the Evil Queen Mavis! You must run off into the woods and hide! Bisca will never forgive me if I actually kill you"

"Thanks for warning me Alzack! I'll be going" Carla ran off into the woods, annoyed that her wings wouldn't come out to let her fly.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of running, Carla finally came across a little cottage that looked suspiciously like Natsu and Happy's. Carla walked in and saw seven beds, surprisingly they were all full sized, and not small like the ones in the story. Carla layed down on the smallest one and took a nap.

* * *

"Hey, ho, hey ho, it's off to home we go!"

"Will you quiet down! I can hear you just fine without you bellowing!"

"You want to go, Fighty!"

"Not everything is about fighting, Pinky!"

Carla awoke with a bolt, "No, not them"

"There's someone in our cabin!"

"Are you sure, Fighty?"

"I can hear her thoughts" All seven of them rushed in and screamed at the sight of Carla.

"It's a cat!" Natsu shouted.

"We know, Pinky" Sting said.

"Why'd I get stuck with you?" Carla mumbled.

"It talks!" Natsu shouted again.

"Shut up Pinky!" Gajeel growled.

"Who are you?" Wendy asked shyly.

"I'm Car- I mean my name is Snow Carla and who are you guys?"

The seven lined up in a straight line.

"Pinky" Natsu said first. Carla quietly snickered.

"Sparky" Laxus announced.

"Bitey" Gajeel grumbled.

"Fighty" Cobra said.

"Lighty" Sting said with a little bow.

"Moody" Rogue mumbled.

"And I'm Windy!" Wendy curtsied.

"This is a lovely house you have here, mind if I stay here?"

"No way!" Nat- Pinky said.

"I can cook and clean"

"Welcome to the family" Pinky corrected himself.

* * *

Carla spent the next month cleaning and cooking for the seven dragon slayers and slept with Windy, just like she did with Wendy back at home. Carla missed Fairy Tail a lot, but she was confident that she would get back to them someday.

*knock, knock*

"May I come in?" the voice sounded old and worn. Carla walked up to the door and found an old woman with a basket of apples at the door.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you'd like an apple"

"Sure, just let me go get some money"

"No need," the woman grabbed Carla's hand, "It's on the house for cats"

"Thank you" Carla bit into the apple and fell to the floor, the last thing she heard before drifting off to sleep was the sound of Mavis cackling. Mavis was not good at evil laughs.

* * *

"Something's wrong" Fighty said.

"What?" Pinky asked.

"I can't hear Snow Carla" everyone rushed towards their house and found the cat lying in the doorway.

"She's dead!" Pinky screamed.

"Be louder, I don't think New Jersey heard you" Sparky mumbled.

"SHE'S-"

"I didn't mean it literally!"

"Who's New Jersey?" Windy asked.

"Doesn't exist" Moody muttered.

"Oh," Pinky said, "Wait, if he doesn't exist then how could he hear me?" Everyone facepalmed at this.

"How many times did Igneel drop you on your head?" Lighty asked.

"Let's see, one...two...three...four.."

"It was a rhetorical question!" Lighty yelled.

"What's a retoicle question?" Again everyone face palmed.

* * *

"There, we finally finished the all glass coffin" Bitey said.

"Isn't that a little weird?" Windy asked.

"Nonsense!" Fighty said, "Only the best for Snow Carla"

"What do you think Pinky?" Windy asked, "...Pinky?"

"110, 111, 112, 113, 114, 115, 116…"

"You're still counting!" Lighty shouted, "That explains so much!" The rest of them nodded.

* * *

Happy had been wandering around, trying to get back to Magnolia for three months now. Ever since he woke up he hadn't been able to use his wings. It was just another day of stumbling through the woods until he found a cottage.

"That looks like Natsu and my house!" Happy cried, "I finally made it!" Happy ran around the front to find a weird sight. Carla was taking a nap in a glass coffin. Happy opened the container and stared shaking the girl awake.

"Wake up Carla, wake up!"

"What are you doing to Snow Carla?!" Natsu shouted running towards him with Gajeel, Laxus, Cobra, Sting, Rogue, and Wendy in tow.

"Natsu!" Happy jumped into Natsu's arms, "I've missed you!"

"Eeek! Another talking cat!" Natsu shouted.

"Shut up Pinky, we can see" Gajeel grumbled.

"What are you doing to Snow Carla?" Wendy asked.

"I'm trying to wake her up!" Happy replied.

"She's dead" Wend started crying.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Happy wailed, "I'm too late!" Happy leaned down towards Carla.

"What are you doing?!"

"I thought that I might as well get to kiss her" Happy sniffed. He leaned down and licked Carla across the face.

Carla awoke with a start, "You have got to be kidding me, why did I get the short end of the stick?"

"Stick, where?!" Natsu dropped to all fours and started darting around like a dog. Everyone facepalmed.

"Carla, you're alive!" Happy hugged her close and started licking her face, "Never die on me again!"

Carla blushed, "O...Okay"


	6. RapunErza

Erza woke up, surrounded by her hair.

"RapunErza, RepunErza, let down your hair!" Erza leaned her head out the window to discover that she was in a tall tower. Mavis was jumping up and down at the bottom, waving her hands. Some of Erza's hair fell out the window and stopped just before the ground. Mavis grabbed some of the hair and started to pull herself up. Erza winced and yowled in pain.

"Thank you Erza" Mavis said, sitting on the window ledge.

"Master Mavis, what did you call me earlier?" Erza asked.

"RapunErza, that is your name in here"

"Where is here?"

"You're inside Levy's book"

"It was a book of Fairy Tale's correct?"

"Yep"

"So I'm in Rapunzel?"

"Yep"

"What about everyone else?" Erza started to fiddle with her hair.

"Oh, they're in other Fairy Tales, but listen," Mavis paused, "There will be copies of some people who you know in here, but they aren't who you know. On top of that there is one other member in this story that you will come into contact with. To get out you have to act out the story, and that includes potentially hurting your one true love, I'm not exactly sure which version Levy had"

"Wait, doesn't one of the stories have Rapunzel give birth to tw...tw...twins?" Erza turned as red as her hair.

"Let's hope it's not that one, now I have to go help someone else, I'll see you soon" Mavis popped out of existence.

* * *

"RapunErza, RapunErza, let down your hair!" Erza lowered her hair and winced as it was climbed up.

"Wow Mavis, you gained some weight! How is that even possible, you're a gh-" Erza found herself face to face with Jellal, "J...J...Jellal?"

"How'd you know my name?"

"Umm, lucky guess?" Erza mumbled.

"You're cute" Jellal said.

Erza fell back at the comment and Jellal moved so that he was on top of her. Erza turned a bright red.

"J..J...Jellal, we shouldn't do this"

"Why not?" Jellal asked, still leaning over her, "Don't you want me?"

"Y..y..you're not real" Erza stammered.

"Oh I'm real, let me show you how real I am" Erza crawled backwards with Jellal closing in on her. Soon Erza had reached the wall and Jellal was on top of her.

"NEIGH!"

"Lily, crap! I have to go, we'll finish this later" Jellal jumped out the window and landed on a black horse with a scar over its eye and a big sword strapped to its back and galloped off.

"Did he say Lily?" Erza muttered.

"RapunErza, RapunErza, let down your hair" Erza winced again as Mavis climbed up.

"Mavis, thank god you came then!" Erza tackled Mavis in a hug, nearly knocking them both out the window.

"I take it Prince Jellal was here?"

"Yes!" Erza exclaimed, "Mavis, help I think it's the one where she gives birth to twins!"

"Hmm," Mavis muttered, deep in thought, "We can't let you get violated like that, but we have to finish the story in order to get out"

"Don't they all end with Rapunzel escaping and living happily ever after with the prince?"

"Yeah, but there are different ways to lead up to it" Mavis pointed out.

"I don't think it matters if you skip the middle as long as you get to the happy ending" Erza said, "When he next gets back, I'm going to jump out the window and hope he catches me"

"Erza, that's too dangerous, you could die!"

"Lucy did this once and Natsu caught her!" Erza pointed out.

Mavis sighed, "Fine, but the guild will be really upset with you if you die in here"

* * *

"RapunErza, RapunErza, let down your hair!" Erza leaned out and saw that it was Jellal.

"I'm coming down!" Erza shouted before throwing herself from the window. Jellal was so shocked he couldn't move, but luckily the horse leaped into the air and caught her.

"Thank you Panther Lily"

"Neigh" Erza hugged Panther Lily hard and felt herself get lighter.

' _Well, that was unexpected'_


	7. Little Red Riding Wendy

"Wendy, Wendy, wake up" Porlyusica shook her up.

"Porlyusica, what are you doing here?"

"That's no way to address your mother"

"You're my mother?"

"Of course, now be a dear and go take these sweets to your grandmother, she's sick in bed"

"Umm, where is grandmother?" Wendy asked.

"Very funny, go!" Wendy started to head out of the door, "Don't forget your cape!" Porlyusica handed Wendy a red cape.

"Thanks"

"Remember, stay on the path, no wandering off of it," Porlyusica hugged Wendy, "now OUT!" Wendy ran outside and started following a path that led her through the woods.

"Ooh, pretty flower," Wendy hurried and picked it up, "I'm sure whoever my grandmother is would this flower"

"Wendy?"

"Romeo?"

"It's you!" Romeo ran up and hugged her, "Where are you going?"

"To my grandmother's house apparently" Wendy laughed.

"Where does your grandmother live?"

"At the end of the path I assume"

"Great, see you later" Romeo took off.

"Romeo, wait!" Wendy started to run after him but tripped over a piece of grass. Wendy picked herself up and returned to the path and started to skip down the path, humming.

* * *

Wendy finally made it to the house and slowly opened the door. It opened with a creak and let the light into the previously dark house.

"Hello? Grandma?" Wendy called cautiously stepping into the house, "I brought some treats for you!"  
"Over here!" a high pitched voice called.

Wendy walked over towards the bed, "Romeo, you're my grandmother too?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, red! I've always been your grandmother and never anyone else"

"But I just saw you in the woods" Wendy said, confused.

"You must be mistaken, dear, I've been in bed all day" Romeo replied.

"Oh, ok!" Wendy set the basket down and walked towards Romeo, "My, grandmother, what big ears you have?"

"All the better to hear you with" Romeo replied.

Wendy frowned, this felt familiar to her, but she just couldn't place where she heard it from, "But Grandmother, what big eyes you have"

"All the better to see you with" Romeo licked his lips.

"But Grandmother, what big teeth you have?" Wendy insisted.

"All the better to," Romeo threw off the covers, "Eat you with!"

Wendy screamed and started running around the room with Romeo chasing her. Wendy tripped and knocked into the closet, the doors collapsing.

Right after that happened, Mavis appeared on top of them, "Sorry, some of the others got a little too clingy"

"Master Mavis?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, I am your grandmother," Mavis whispered, "Now what do you say, we end with a kiss?" Romeo and Wendy turned a deep red and stepped back their hands touching and the two soon found themselves being pulled out of the world.

"Aw man!" Mavis complained, "Mira said she'd give me all the food I wanted for a day if I got a picture of one of the couples kissing!"

"But you're a ghost!" Wendy and Romeo shouted just before they disappeared.


	8. Sleeping Mira

"Look at this little girl, her hair is as white as a little flower" someone cooed.

Mira looked up, "Am I a baby?"

"Aww, that sounded like 'am I a baby?'" someone else cooed, "Isn't that the cutest thing?"

"Yeah, Mira is just adorable" a large hand reached down and tickled Mira.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT INVITE ME?!" someone shouted.

"It's the Evil Fairy Mavis!"

"I AM SO MAD THAT I'M GOING TO CURSE THIS CHILD!" for some reason, Mira felt like Mavis was trying to act mad, "WHEN THIS BABY TURNS SIXTEEN SHE WILL PRICK HERSELF ON A NEEDLE AND FALL ASLEEP FOREVER ONLY BROKEN BY A TRUE LOVE'S KISS!"

Everyone gasped, "NOOOOOO!"

"Psst, Mira, you'll give me food if I get a picture of a couple kissing, right?" Mavis whispered. Mira nodded, "good… I HEREBY CURSE YOU! ALSO, SO I DON'T HAVE TO WAIT SIXTEEN YEARS, I AM TURNING YOU FIFTEEN! YOU'RE SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW! MWAA-HAA-HAA-HAA" with that Mavis disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

When it cleared up, Mira found herself sitting in a broken cradle, "Hey guys"

Everyone screamed and ran away in a panic.

"Geez, I'm not that scary," Mira looked down and saw that she was in her Satan Soul form, "Really Mavis?"

* * *

The king had removed all of the needles out of the castle by the next day.

Mira started to walk up to the top of the tower and found a spindle waiting for her in the top of the tallest tower, "I guess this is it"

Mira put her finger on the spindle and felt a prick before falling to the ground, "I wonder who my true love is?"

* * *

"WHY ISN'T THERE ANY GOOD WINE HERE?!"

"Prince Cana, I'm sorry"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! I'M NOT A BOY! GET ME SOME WINE!"

"I'm sorry Prince, we're all out of wine, you drank every last drop, the only wine left in this country is in the castle, but everyone there has been asleep for seven years, the wine is probably not even good anymore"

"Wine only gets better with age, idiot! Now point me towards the castle!" the man shakily pointed and Cana stormed off, "AND I'M NOT A BOY!"

* * *

Cana found herself crawling through thorn bushes, trying to get into the castle, "asleep for seven years, where have I heard that before?" Cana finally made it to the castle and stared up at the faded writing carved into the top of the castle, surprisingly, it managed to not get covered in vines.

Fairy Tail

"I've only been gone for a few days! How the heck did Natsu manage to destroy the guild hall and have everyone else turn it into a castle?!" Cana walked in, slowly finding her way to the cellar where she gobbled down every single barrel of wine they had. Cana, drunkenly climbed up the stairs, hoping to find a place to sleep near the S-Class request board. Cana didn't notice she had climbed way too many stairs until she found herself at the top of a tower.

"Mira, what are you doing, sleeping?" Cana mumbled turning round and round, trying to get the world to stop spinning. Cana yawned before falling to the floor, passing out on top of 's lips brushed against Mira and Mira's eyes fluttered awake.

"Cana?" Mira asked in disbelief, "Cana is my true love?"

"Sorry, you'll always be second in my heart" Cana mumbled, half asleep, "Wine comes first"

"I couldn't expect anymore of you" Mira leaned in and kissed Cana's cheek, brushing away the stray lock of hair.

"Awww," Cana mumbled, "I love you too"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **I honestly like the idea of Mira and Cana, I think they'd make the perfect couple, I ship Mirana!**


	9. The Princess and the- REAL MAN!

**Warning:**

 **I may have turned a classic children's story into a horror story, it isn't too scary, but if you get scared REALLY easy than I would advise you to skip this chapter.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where am I?" Elfman asked.

"Elfman, good to see you, do you mind if I try something?" Mavis walked up to him.

"A Real Man would say yes!" Elfman shouted.

"Thanks" Mavis waved her wand and the next this Elfman knew, he was a frog.

* * *

"Aww, look at this little frog," Evergreen cooed, "You'd make a great statue" Evergreen lifted up her glasses and turned the frog into stone.

"Princess Evergreen, do you have enough frogs?" Erza asked.

"I want just one more" Evergreen said.

"As you wish, Princess" Erza picked up the frog and added it to the bag.

"Frogy!" Evergreen cried, "You're mine!"

"I'm a Real Man!" Evergreen blinked, she could have just sworn the frog shouted, 'I'm a Real Man'.

"Wh...what?"

"What is it, Princess?" Erza asked.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Oh god, I must be imagining things," Evergreen mumbled, "Oh well, time to turn you into stone" The frog hissed as it slowly turned to stone.

* * *

Evergreen was slowly losing it, every time she passed one of her frog statues se could have sworn he shouted something about men.

"IT'S MANLY TO BE A MANLY MAN!"

"I can't take it anymore!" Evergreen shouted, picking up the frog and heading outside.

"OUTSIDE IS MANLY!"

"That's it! I'm letting you go! I don't want to see or hear you ever again!" Evergreen turned the frog back into flesh and stormed off.

"FOLLOWING YOU IS MANLY!"

Evergreen shrieked, "Stop following me!"

"I'M A REAL MAN!"

Evergreen ran faster, "Go away!"

"REAL MEN DON'T GO AWAY!"

Evergreen ran into the castle and slammed the door shut, "Whew"

Evergreen turned around.

"REAL MEN FIND A WAY IN!"

"Eeeeek!"

"SCREAMING IS MANLY!"

"No it isn't, go away!"

"I'M A REAL MAN!"

"Get away, stupid frog!"

"I'M A REAL MAN!"

"I don't care, leave me alone!" Evergreen ran into the bathroom and closed the door and locked it.

"REAL MEN ARE ALWAY THERE!"

Evergreen looked into the tub and saw the frog there, "What do you want with me?!"

"I'M A REAL MAN! REAL MEN GET KISSES!"

"Y..y...you want me to kiss you?" Evergreen shuttered.

"KISSING IS MANLY!"

"Eww, no, gross!" Evergreen shouted.

"REAL MEN CAN WAIT FOREVER!"

"Y..Y...You're not going to leave me alone until I kiss you?"

"REAL MEN DON'T LEAVE UNTIL THEY'VE GOT WHAT THEY WANTED!"

Evergreen slowly leaned in and puckered up her lips, she quickly kissed the frog and pulled away, puking.

"I'M A REAL MAN AGAIN!" Evergreen turned towards the frog and saw that Elfman was in the place of the frog.

"Elfman, you were the frog?"

"FROGS ARE MANLY!"

Evergreen hit Elfman on the head hard, "Why didn't you just tell me, idiot?!"

"I did," Elfman rubbed his sore head, "I kept saying, 'I'm a Real Man'"

Evergreen hit him again, "Unbelievable"


	10. Lisanna and the Pea

Lisanna found herself asleep in the middle of the the grass with it raining heavily around her.

"Where am I?" Lisanna got up and looked around. There was a castle in the distance so Lisanna ran towards it, hoping to find someone who could help her get back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Excuse me!" Lisanna shouted, knocking at the big doors, "Can I come in?!"

The door opened wide to reveal Evergreen and Laxus.

"Evergreen, Laxus?" Lisanna asked.

"Who are you?" Evergreen asked, "And it's Queen Evergreen and King Laxus"

Lisanna's mind raced in thought, ' _Levy was reading a book of Fairy Tales, and Evergreen is a queen with Laxus as a king. If this is a Fairy Tale, then I must be a princess, but which one? I'm not sure if that matters since they clearly used their names so I guess I should use my name as well'_

"Hello? Are you mute? Is she mute?" Laxus grumbled.

"Oh, um, sorry," Lisanna curtsied, "My name is Princess Lisanna"

"You're a princess?" Evergreen looked her up and down, noticing all of the mud and muck on her, "I don't buy it"

"Now, now, honey, let's give her a chance, if she passes the test than she can marry one of our sons" Laxus suggested.

"Ok, but if she's lying, I'm sure Bicks would love to execute her" Evergreen replied.

"How many times did you drop that boy on the head?" Laxus muttered.

"Hey! Half the time it was you!" Evergreen argued.

Lisanna sweatdropped and cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry about that," Laxus apologized, "Right this way, let's get you cleaned up and put to bed, in the morning you can meet our sons"

* * *

Lisanna was feeling nice and clean, finally, she stepped into the big room, "Um, what's with all of these mattresses?"

"I need to make sure you have a comfortable night," Evergreen replied, "Well, enjoy! I hope you have a great night of sleep" Evergreen left the room and Lisanna carefully climbed up on top of the mattresses and layed down. Lisanna closed her eyes, but something didn't feel right.

"Lisanna," Lisanna bolted upright, "Come down"

Lisanna climbed off of the mattresses, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Mavis"

"Master Mavis, where are you, I can't see you" Lisanna started looking around.

"I'm a pea, I'm under the mattresses" Lisana reached under the stack of mattresses and pulled out a little pea, Lisanna turned it around and screamed and dropped it.

"Is everything alright?" Evergreen called.

"Uh, yeah, I just, uh, had a nightmare" Lisanna replied.

"Do you need anything?" Evergreen started to open the door.

"NO! DON'T COME IN!...I mean, no, I'm fine, I'm just going to go back to sleep"

"Ok" Evergreen closed the door and Lisanna heard her walk off.

"Mavis?" Lisanna asked once she couldn't hear Evergreen, "Why is your face on a pea?"

"I am the pea, listen, I'm afraid I can't be here all night as I have to help other people but you need to stay awake all night!" Mavis instructed, "When they ask you how you slept, say that there was something in the mattresses that kept you up all night"

"I'm in Princess and the Pea, aren't I" the pea rolled back and forth as Mavis tried to nod her head.

"Don't do that, it's creepy" Lisanna whispered.

"Sorry," Mavis muttered, "Anyways, one last thing, when they ask you to pick a son, choose Bickslow, he's the one from Fairy Tail, the rest are this world's version of our friends"

"So it's like Edolas?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes, that's a good way to describe it, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and get eaten by a wolf" with that Mavis disappeared with a poof, leaving Lisanna to wonder what that meant.

* * *

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Evergreen asked.

"Horribly," Lisanna said, "There was something in the mattresses and it kept me up all night"

"You really are a princess, you passed the test, now for your reward, Bickslow, Freed, come in here" Laxus called. The two of them walked in, Freed had his hair cut short, leaving it sticking up. Bickslow...didn't look any different.

"You may choose to marry one of my sons, so which one will it be?" Laxus asked.

"Say Freed.." Evergreen whispered to her.

"I choose, Lisanna looked them up and down, "That one" she was pointing at Bickslow.

"Uhh, you don't want that one, Bickslow is...uh" Laxus tried to come up with a better word.

"I do want him, I choose Bickslow, Freed looks weird with his hair cut" Lisanna winked at Bickslow.

"Uhhhh"

Lisanna walked over to Bickslow, "Mavis said we have to kiss to leave"

"When did you see Mavis?"

"She was the pea," Lisanna whispered, "It was kind of creepy"

Bickslow laughed, "Well, let's make this a happily ever after" the two leaned in and kissed while everyone else stared.

Lisanna pulled away from him, "If we appear back in the guild kissing, Mira will never let me hear the end of it"

Bickslow laughed, "Yeah, neither will my babies, wherever they are" Lisanna clutched his hand tight and watched the two slowly fade away.


	11. Droysel and Jettel

Jet and Droy mumbled as they woke up. Droy started laughing.

"What?" Jet asked.

"You're wearing a dress" Droy choked.

Jet looked down, "What the heck?!"

"Hey guys," someone said.

"Who is it?"

"It's Mavis silly"

"Where are you?"

"Up here, there weren't enough characters so I had to be a tree" the two of them looked up and were surprised to see Mavis's face on a tree.

"Master Mavis?! Why are you a tree?!" Droy shouted.

"I just told you, there weren't enough characters" Mavis giggled, "Someone doesn't listen"

"What do you mean?" Jet asked.

"You're in Levy's book, silly"

"Is that why I'm wearing a dress?"

"Yeah, you are Jettel," Mavis turned to Droy, "and you are Droysel"

"Levy was reading a book of Fairy Tales, correct?" Droy asked, eating a loaf of bread.

"Droy! Where did you get that?!" Jet asked.

"It was in my bag" Droy said putting the final piece in his mouth and swallowing.

"Droy! I think we're in Hansel and Gretel! That was supposed to be our way of getting home!"

"Oops"

"Now what do we do, Mavis?!" Jet looked up, "...Mavis?"

"She left during your rant, said she had to go curse Gajeel or something" Droy mumbled.

"And you didn't say anything?!" Jet shouted.

"What you were saying sounded important" Droy muttered.

"Unbelievable" Jet fell back against the tree.

"Jet, I think I see a house made of candy up ahead, I think Cana might have drugged me again" Droy whispered.

Jet jumped up, "I see it too! Come on!" the two ran towards the house and when they got there Droy started eating the house.

"Why are you eating my house?!" Porlyusica shouted.

"Sorry" Droy let the gumdrops in his hands fall to the ground.

"You look starved," Porlyusica pointed at Jet, "Why don't you come in and I'll feed you"

Jet allowed Porlyusica to lead Droy and himself into the house, ' _Now if I can just remember how this story ends'_

Droy looked around the house, eyes wide with hunger and he started devouring the leg of a chair.

"Young lady, why don't you eat too?"

It took a second to realize that she meant him, "Oh, I'm not that hungry"

"EAT!" Porlyusica shouted and Jet quickly grabbed a part of the oven and started eating.

"Hey! Don't eat my oven! How else am I going to cook you up?!" Porlyusica shouted.

"Did you say cook us up?" Jet froze.

"Up, no, I said cook you up a great meal" Porlyusica smiled a wide, and slightly evil smile.

"Uh, Droy?"

"What?"

"Come over here" Droy walked over to Jet.  
"Eat the oven"

"NO, DON'T" Porlyusica shouted.

"Sure thing," Droy took a huge bite out of the oven and chewed, "Why does it taste like feet?"

"Keep eating, quickly" Jet demanded. Droy spit out what was in his mouth and took another bite, he repeated this process until the oven was completely gone.

"NOOOOOOO!" Porlyusica shouted.

"Yes! We did it!" Jet shouted throwing his hands into the air and accidentally knocked off the faucet. A stream of water shot up in the air and hit Porlyusica.

"NOOOOOOO! I'M MELTING!"

"I thought that was a different story?" Jet said.

"It is, I'm a licenced Wicked Witch of the West as well" Porlyusica explained before she went up in a puff of smoke.

"What just happened?" Droy asked.

"I have no idea"


	12. Freed and the Beanstalk

"Freed, wake up" Freed opened his eyes and saw Evergreen standing over him.

"Morning Evergreen, I had a dream that Juvia spilled one of her love potions on Levy's Fairy Tale book and we all got trapped in the world of Fairy Tales, crazy, huh?"

"Freed, I told you to call me mother, and who's Levy and Juvia?"

Freed looked around, "You have got to be kidding me"

"I don't know what you're on about, but I need you to take Bickslow to the market and sell him for the highest price you can get"

"You want me to sell Bickslow?!" Freed asked.

"I know you like him, but he can't even give milk and we're doing so badly ever since your father died and…" Evergreen trailed off.

Freed held back a giggle, "Bickslow is a cow?"

"Of course Bickslow is a cow, what did you think he was, some kind of wild monkey man?"

Freed laughed, "That is exactly what he is"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, I'll go sell Bickslow"

"Good boy" Evergreen patted his head and shooed him off.

* * *

"I still don't know how you managed to fit that knight's helmet on your head, but at least I can tell it's you, Bickslow" Freed giggled.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Ha! This is too good! I am so going to tease you about this for months!" Freed burst out into a fit of laughter.

"MOOOOO!" Bickslow head butted Freed in the leg.

"Ok, ok, Bickslow, I don't want you to have a COW!" Freed doubled over laughing.

"MOOOO"

"Ok, ok, clearly you aren't aMOOsed"

"MOOOOO"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist, it was udderly ridiculous!"

"MOOOOOO"

"Ok, I'll stop! Wow, someone's in a bad MOOd"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Excuse me, are you trying to sell that cow?"

"Uh, yes I was actually"

"Great," the man handed Freed a bag of beans, grabbed Bickslow and ran off.

"Hey! We never agreed to this!"

"Too bad! In the town of Naked Mummy, we don't care!"

"Great, Bickslow was stolen from me by a dark guild and all I have is a bag of beans...wait!"

* * *

"Freed! I can't believe you sold Bickslow for a bag of beans, what are we supposed to do with these?!" Evergreen tossed the beans out into the backyard.

"Well, I didn't exactly sell him,"

"Go to your room, Freed!"

"Yes, Ever- I mean mother"

* * *

Freed woke up early the next morning and saw the beanstalk outside.

"So I was right, I am in Jack and the Beanstalk"

* * *

"Ugh, where am I?"

"Silly Laxus, you've been sleeping for a day"

"What?!" Laxus jumped up and flapped his wings, "Um.. First Master, why am I a duck?"

"You're not a duck, you're the golden goose" Mavis corrected, "And I'm the golden harp"

"Uh, what's with all the gold?"

"Apparently giants like golden stuff"

"Not helpful" Laxus mumbled.

"We need to do something about that attitude, smile!" Mavis said.

"Where are we and how do we get out?" Laxus grumbled.

"So rude, to get out you have to kiss Freed" Mavis giggled.

"Eww, no way!" Laxus shouted.

"If you ever want to get back home and be a person, you have to" Mavis tried to keep herself from laughing maniacally.

"FE, FI, FO, FUM, I SMELL THE BLOOD OF A FIOR-AN!" Makarov shouted.

"Wait, this is Jack and the Beanstalk, the golden goose doesn't kiss anyone" Laxus glared at Mavis.

"Sorry, Mira said she would pay me in food if I got a picture of one of the couples kissing"

"How do you even eat?! You're a ghost!"

"Ghosts were people too!" Mavis stuck her tongue out at him.

Laxus sighed, "Why did they let a child like you become the guild master?"

"Because I founded it, dummy" Mavis giggled.

"Woah! This place is huge! Now, where do I find the golden goose and golden harp?"  
"Freed! We're up here!" Laxus shouted grabbing Mavis and jumping off the table.

"Laxus, is that you?" Freed stared at the golden bird in his hands.

"Yeah" Laxus mumbled, "Can you just get us down and cut this beanstalk down so we can go home?"

"Nah," Freed muttered, "I'm never going to be able to see Fairy Tail the same way! Bickslow is a cow!"

"Who'd you sell him to?" Laxus pouted.

"I didn't exactly sell him," Freed started running towards the beanstalk, "More like a dark guild member kidnapped him and gave me some beans"

Mavis laughed, "Wow, everyone is really messing up these Fairy Tales"

"So everyone else is in other Fairy Tales," Freed pondered, "I wonder where Bickslow and Evergreen ended up?"

"You don't want to know about Evergreen," Mavis muttered, "She turned the story into a nightmare"

"That I've got to see" Laxus laughed.

"Aww, you look so cute laughing" Freed leaned down and kissed Laxus on the beak.

"Dang it! I left my camera back there, do you mind turning around so we can get it"

"DON'T!" Laxus shouted.

"Why'd you have to ruin all the fun?"

"Because you were going to sell us out to Mira"

"We really need to work on your sense of fun"


	13. Old Master Who Lived in a Shoe

**Authors Note:**

 **So I know that this is not a Fairy Tale, but I think it really fits the guild so I decided to put it in here.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucy! Natsu!" the two were tackled to the ground.

"Uh, what's going on? Are we back in Magnolia?" Lucy asked.

"Umm, not exactly, the guildhall appears to have turned into a shoe" Max muttered.

"You have got to be kidding, we're stuck in another Fairy Tale?!" Natsu shouted.

"Where were you?" Warren asked.

"In Cinderella" Lucy blushed.

"Did you see any of the others?" Master asked.

"Gray was a girl!" Natsu shouted, "I have the picture right he-"

"No" Lucy said.

"Hey! Where'd the picture of Gray go?!" Natsu shouted.

"Probably back in the other story" Lucy muttered.

"Quick, we have to unmarry! I can't lose that picture!" Natsu started to shake Lucy.

"Y..Y..You're married?" Wakaba and Macao suddenly got nosebleeds.

"Natsu we never married! We were just playing along so we could get out!" Lucy shouted.

"Then where did my picture of Gray go?!"  
"Unbelievable"

* * *

"Ewww, Gajeel stop snogging Levy!" Natsu shouted.

Gajeel and Levy pulled apart, "Oh, we're back"

"Which Fairy Tale were you in?" Lucy pulled Levy away from the fight that Natsu had started with Gajeel.

"Sleeping Beauty, you?"

"Cinderella"

* * *

"Put some clothes on Ice Prick and stop making out with your girlfriend!" Natsu shouted.

"Where did my clothes go?!" Gray started wondering around the guild hall, search for his clothes.

"You too, Juvia" Lucy added.

Juvia looked down, "Oh, how did that happen?"

"Dang it, Gray, your stripping is contagious" Natsu shouted.

"Wow someone learned a new word!" Gray retorted, "What does that make? Ten?"

* * *

"Ewww, someone get me a washcloth!" Carla shouted when she and Happy appeared.

"What happened?"

"Happy kissed me!"

* * *

"Uh, Erza, why are you hugging my cat?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh, uh," Erza blushed, "Gray, where are your clothes?"

"I lost them" Gray admitted.

Erza requipped a pair of pants and handed it to him.

"Thank you Erza"

"Erza, can you get Juvia some clothes too?" Lucy jerked a finger toward the naked girl.

Erza sighed, "Here you go, I don't have much clothes, I have mostly armour, but this should kind of fit"

"Thank you Erza"

* * *

 **"** **Wendy?!" Carla tackled the girl, "What Fairy Tale were you in?! Did you get violated?! Show me where?!"**

"I'm fine, I was in Little Red Riding Hood" Wendy said.

"Then why were you holding Romeo's hand?"

"Mavis was trying to get us to...to...to" Wendy turned a bright red.

* * *

"Wow, I never thought Cana could get drunk in a Fairy Tale"

"From what I can tell, she drunk an entire kingdom dry" Mira explained.

"What Fairy Tale is that?" Levy furrowed her brow.

"Uhh," Mira turned pink, "Sleeping Beauty?"

* * *

"Oww"

"Elfman, are you ok?"

"That idiot deserved it!" Evergreen humped.

"What did he do?"

"He turned the Fairy Tale into a horror story" Evergreen answered. Everyone's jaws fell open.

* * *

"Hey guys" Lisanna said when she arrived back at the guild hall.

"Lisanna, great, I hope you didn't ruin your Fairy Tale like your brother" Mira greeted.

"What did he do?"

"He turned it into a horror film" Mira replied calmly.

"Uh," Lisanna took a step back, "I guess that kind of happened with me as well"

"How?!" Mira transformed into her Satan Soul form.

"It wasn't me! Mavis turned into the pea!" Lisanna wailed.

"Do I even want to ask?" Max mumbled.

* * *

"Levy!" Jet and Droy tackled the girl to the ground.

"Uh, why is Jet wearing a skirt?"

Jet looked down and turned bright red, "Can we just forget this ever happened?"

* * *

"Laxus, Freed, good it seems we're all here except for Mavis" Master said.

 **I'm here**

"Mavis is that you, where are you?" Master called.

 **I'm the narrator, silly! It's time to finish this story up so we can all go home!**

"First Master, what is this story?" Lucy asked.

 **The Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe of course.**

"Who's the old woman?" Master asked.

 ***giggles* Why, you of course, now can I start?**

Master turned a deep red, "Uhh, yeah"

 **The was an Old Master who lived in a shoe,**

 **He had so many children he didn't know what to do,**

 **He gave them some broth without any bread**

A table full of broth appeared.

"Oh come on do I have to do this?" Master cried.

 **I said he gave them all some broth without any bread**

Master sighed and started passing the broth out.

 **And whipped them all soundly and put them to bed**

Master all too eagerly started whipping the girls and then reluctantly whipped the boys.

"Go to bed you brats"

"Where?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, anywhere, I just want to get home and forget this ever happened. One by one everyone drifted off to sleep.


	14. Epilogue

"We're home!" Natsu and Happy shouted waking everyone else up.

"Ugh, did that really all happen or did I just dream it?" Lucy rubbed her head.

"Uh, guys" Levy pointed at the book. There was a picture of the guild hall on the front and the title was 'Fairy Tail Fairy Tales' Everyone crowded around the book and they started to flip the pages.

"Hey, there's Gray in a dress" Natsu cried.

Gray turned red.

"Gray looks handsome in a dress" Juvia whispered. Levy flipped the pages to move on to another story. Levy turned a bright red and dropped the book.

Mavis picked the book up and looked at the page before floating off with it, "Mira! I did it, I got pictures of all the couples kissing!"

Mira grabbed the book and started flipping through the pages before dropping it herself.

"Mira, you kissed Cana?" Jet asked as he was the first one to grab the book. Jet started to look through the book as well, he too turned red and dropped the book.

"Ooh, who did Jet kiss?" Laxus picked the book up, "Aww, it's just you wearing a dress" Laxus flipped through the pages, he too dropped the book.

Master picked up the book, "You kissed Freed?!"

"It's not my fault!" Laxus shouted, trying to grab the book back. Master turned the page and froze.

"What's wrong Master, you find your story?" Cana teased, drunkenly.

Master clenched the book in his hands before setting it on fire, "We must never speak of this" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Uh guys?" Levy turned pale, "What if all the copies are like that?" Everyone froze for three seconds.

"Go, go, go!" Erza shouted, "Find all copies and destroy them!"

* * *

Within the next week all of the copies of the book got into terrible accidents. One fourth of them found themselves burnt in weird fires that only hit those books. Another fourth found itself encased in ice and shattered. Yet another fourth got ripped to shreds by some kind of sword. The final fourth either went missing or got destroyed in some other way. Only one copy managed to survive and it was uploaded online to preserve the tale. Once this has been posted, it will be destroyed so Fairy Tail doesn't get suspicious. They'll never know that we put it online and we would greatly appreciate that you don't tell them, we may be dragon slayers, but we aren't strong enough to take on the entire guild by ourselves.

 **Way to go, Sting, you just told them who we are.**

No, you just did Rogue, we could have been any dragon slayers

 **The only other dragon slayer who isn't a part of Fairy Tail is Cobra and he's an escaped criminal**

If you haven't noticed, Natsu isn't that bright! I don't think he would have ever figured out, besides, who's to say there aren't other dragon slayers that they don't know about?

 **Why did we even post this again? We're in one of the stories**

But it's not really us! Plus! It's hilarious! I only wish you guys could see the pictures, but there is no way to get them onto this sight so it'll have to do, now if you excuse us, we have to destroy this book before Fairy Tail finds out we have it


End file.
